Many companies throughout the world participate in trade shows. Many of these entities utilize specially built furniture to support their displays in the trade shows. The movement of displays and furniture and other large objects is typically facilitated at such trade shows by the use of pallets, which are platforms or supporting structures used to hold and move large, heavy and bulky objects. Pallets typically have a somewhat standard structure that allows a fork-lift, or other heavy machinery to lift and move loaded or unloaded pallets from one place to another. Of course, the use of pallets is not restricted to trade shows. Pallets may be used to hold and move large, heavy and bulky objects in any environment.
One of the most difficult and expensive aspects of participating in trade shows is the assembly, disassembly, and movement of the display and furniture. In addition, once the display is setup, the pallets are stored for use until it is time to disassemble the display. Often times, the company representatives must wait several hours for the return of these pallets before they can repack their display booths. The need to store the pallets may therefore add significant problems and costs to the process of setting up for a trade show. In addition, the rental of furniture for an exhibiting company represents a very high cost.
While there have been a number of pallet designs and related devices, there is a need for a system in which a pallet may be easily disassembled for easy storage. There is also a need for systems that may be easily disassembled and re-assembled as equipment having alternative functions.